A Bad Time For Sailor Pluto
by ChibiAl
Summary: Pluto sees into the future, but maybe not enough....
1. Default Chapter Title

"Sailor Pluto?" Neo- Queen Serenity walks up to Pluto who is standing next to the time gate. "Hello princess." Pluto bows down and then gets up. "Pluto, you've looked sad lately and your not your normal self. What's wrong?" "I see the future, past, and present." "Well of course. Is there something miss pleasing?" "Do you know how old I am?" "Not really, why?" "I am over 1000 years old, I have seen everything." "Are you feeling old? Is that it?" "It's knowing that I may not ever die." "Then why are you so upset?" "Because, I want to see other worlds. I have been here my whole left. Ever since I was really young. Unlike you I will remain here till someone can take my place." "It would have to be a part of your family, right?" "Well, yes." "Then why don't you have a daughter?" "I don't think I would be a good mother or a wife. I would always be gone from my family." "I see." "And there could be a chance that I could have many kids before I have a girl." "It has to be a girl?" "To be a Sailor Soldier, yes." "Couldn't he be like the Starlights or Tuxedo Mask?" "I don't think so." Pluto laughs. "The women in the family inherits the royal jewels." "What about Daryl?" "Daryl?" "Yes, that guy that you see a lot." She blushes. "He's a good friend." "Don't you love him?" "I love him dearly, but I know he doesn't have the same feelings for me." "How can you be so sure?" "I guess I can't." "Why don't you meet up with him. You've always liked him as long as I've known." "Maybe I should." "That would be a great idea. Do you know where he is." "Maybe today wouldn't be that great. He's going to Paris today." "Oh really? Have you been watching him?" Pluto blushes. "I have." They both laugh then Neo- Queen Serenity walks away. "Pluto, it was nice to have a talk with you." "It was nice seeing you again to, princess." She leaves and Pluto turns around to the Time Gate. "Guardians of Time open this gate. I wish to see into the future!" She raises the Garnet Rod above her head and the gate opens. "I know I shouldn't be doing this. I wish to see who my first child will be!" Several images flash in front of her until she sees an image of a hospital. In a room there is Celia holding a baby with Daryl by her side. She hears voices in the background and she leans on her Garnet Rod. "Miss Celia, what is the child's name?" "Elsion." Pluto gasp and backs up. "It's a boy, he's so cute, but how many children will I have before I have a girl?" Pluto goes through many images of the future before she is somewhat satisfied. The gate closes and she backs up. "This is unbelievable. Maybe if I don't marry Daryl I wont have that many children." She leans on the garnet Rod and starts sobbing. "Oh Daryl our future isn't as I thought it would be." She runs away from the Time Gate till she runs into something and stumbles over onto her back. He vision is blurred for a moment. "Pluto?" Her vision comes back and she sees Rini standing over her. "Small Lady. What are you doing out here?" "Are you okay, Pluto?" "I'm fine." Pluto sits up. "Small Lady, are you alright. I am greatly sorry for stumbling over you like that." "I'm fine." Pluto looks around to find that she is sitting on some grass. "Pluto, why aren't you at the Time Gate?" "I didn't know I ran this far off." "Why were you running?" "I must have gotten scared." "You got scared, Pluto?" "Uh... I guess." "From what?" "Nothing, nothing at all." "Pluto, you should be getting back to the Time Gate." "Yes, Small Lady." Pluto stands up and pats Rini on the head. "Stay out of trouble." "I will." Rini runs off, then Pluto walks back to the Time Gate. She looks around. "Good, nothing seems undisturbed. I do wonder what got into me. I have never run off like that. Maybe I do love Daryl enough to except his proposal and have those kids." Pluto sits down. "Seven is a lot though. I just have to be a good mother." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Miss Celia, what is the child's name?" "Elsion." A nurse marks the name on a piece of paper then leaves. Daryl kisses Celia on the cheek. "Nice name." "Yeah, I don't believe it, it's finally happened after all this time." "Huh?" She blushes. "Nothing." She hands Elsion to Daryl and he walks around the room. She starts thinking. ~I can't let him know that I saw the future.~ "He's awfully quiet." "Oh, yes." One of the nurses walks in. "The baby needs to get some x-rays taken." "Of course." Daryl hands Elsion to the nurse and she leaves. Then he walks over to Celia and sits down next to her. "Celia, you looked troubled. Is it because he's a boy?" "No not at all, he will be a great son." "Good." Suddenly the nurse walks in. "Miss Celia!" "What's wrong?" "This is quit unbelievable, but Elsion has grown." They both gasp. "What?" "He's grown a couple inches just after he was born and the x-rays show that his energy point is above the scale! Higher than yours, I believe." Celia starts to get out of the bed. "I need to see him." Daryl pushes her back. "You're too weak!" "I need to see, my child." Celia struggles to get up then walks out of the room to the nursery. She scans her eyes through all the kids till she sees Elsion. She puts her hands on the glass as she watches him crawl around his crib and you can see clearly that he has grown a couple of inches. Tears stroll down his face. She thinks to herself as she leans her head against the glass. ~I should have looked more into the future. I can sense that something bad is going to happen.~ 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Celia is sitting on the grass holding Elsion, then Sailor Mars walks up. "Hey, Elsion!" 

"Raye!" Elsion runs up to her and gives her a hug. "How are you?" 

"I'm fine." 

"You've grown a lot." 

"I know." 

She lets go of him and he runs of to play. Celia gets up and walks over to Mars. "He has grown, hasn't he?" 

"A lot and he's only a year old. Celia are you going to do something?" 

"What is there to do?" 

"You could look into the future." 

"I shouldn't have looked in the first place." 

"Come on. You should prepare incase something bad happens." 

"I should go back to the Time Gate." 

"It's okay. I'll watch him for you." 

"Thanks Raye." 

Celia walks over to Elsion and kneels down to talk to him. "Elsion." 

"Yes mother?" "I'm going to go away for awhile." 

"Where are you going?" "Some place where you should never go." 

"How long will you be gone?" 

"I don't know." 

"I don't want you to go, mommy." 

Celia hugs him. "It'll be okay." 

She gets up and walks off towards the Time Gate. When she is out of sight of her son, she transforms. "Pluto... Planet... Power!!" 

With her Garnet Rod she walks to the Time Gate. "Should I look in to the future again?" 

She raises her Garnet Rod above her head. "I wish to see my son's future!!" 

The gate opens and several images flash before her eyes then they stop and they show a image of Elsion when he is a teenager, but he is really only eight. He's attacking Crystal Tokyo. "What is he doing? he can't attack Crystal Tokyo!! What will I bring my son up to be? Maybe... maybe it's because he doesn't see his mother much and it turns his heart in the wrong direction. I'll have to talk to Neo-Queen Serenity." 

Pluto leaves the time Gate once again and heads for the palace. She searches the palace for awhile till she finds Neo-Queen Serenity. "Princess!" 

"Sailor Pluto?" 

"I need to ask a favor." 

"Yes?" 

"I am sorry to say, but I looked into the future and it looks grim. I beg you to let me care for my son and not guard the Time Gate." 

"I have never known Sailor Pluto to beg. I am sorry, but your job is to watch the Time Gate." 

"I... I understand." 

Pluto turns around and walks away to find Sailor Mars. She spots her playing with Elsion. "Sailor Mars?" "Mommy!" 

Elsion runs up to Pluto and hugs her legs. "I thought you were leaving, mommy." 

"I am. I just have to talk to Sailor Mars for a moment, dear." 

Mars walks over to her and Elsion runs across the field. "Pluto, what is it?" 

"I looked into the future." 

"And?" 

"It's not good. I need you to do something for me." 

"What?" 

"There's only one place that I can think of to stop Elsion from hurting anybody and himself." "Pluto?" 

Tears stroll down Pluto's face as she grasps her Garnet Rod. "I need you to take Elsion to the Insane Asylum." 

"If it's that bad, then yes. He'll be safe there." 

"Thank you, Raye." 

Pluto walks off and Mars walks over to Elsion. "Elsion!" 

"What did mommy say?" 

"Would you like to go somewhere?" 

"Why?" 

"It would be nice." 

"Okay." 

Mars picks him up and starts walking. "Raye, is it far away from here?" 

"Umm... only a couple more minutes." 

After awhile they reach a big building. "Where are we?" 

"Your new home." 

"I don't want to live somewhere else." 

Mars walks into the building and goes to the front desk. "I have a patient here." 

"Who is he?" 

"This is Elsion." 

"What kind of room would you like?" 

"Very protective so that nothing can hurt him or anyone else." 

The lady behind the desk gets up and directs Mars down the hall. "This way." 

Mars follows her through a long corridor of doors. Everything is white. She can hear all kinds of voices through the walls. She recognizes one. It was Ann's, Lita's only daughter. "Mommy?" 

She remembers long ago that when Lita's husband died she couldn't take it and sent Ann here. Mars walks over to the door and looks through the small glass opening. Ann is hugging a stuffed rabbit that she calls Muggy very tightly. "Don't worry, Muggy. Mommy will come get us soon." 

Ann sees Mars and Buries her head in her lap. "Poor Ann." 

Mars starts walking again and she reaches an open room. "He can stay here." 

Mars walks into the room and sets Elsion down on the small white bed. "Is this a hospital?" 

"Sort of." 

"But I'm not sick." 

"Sorry Elsion, but you have to stay here." 

Mars gets up and walks out of the room. The lady shuts the door and walks off. Elsion runs for the door and starts pounding on it. "No, Raye!! Don't leave me here!! I want to be with my mommy!! I want my mommy!!!" She hears him sobbing as he still pounds on the door. "Mommy!!" 

Sailor Pluto stands down the corridor watching Mars standing there. "I'm so sorry Elsion, but it's for your own good." 

Mars hears her and turns to watch her, but Pluto walks off and vanishes. "How could she? Poor Elsion." 

Mars walks down the corridor and reaches another. She turns her head to find Sailor Neptune looking through one of the doors. Mars walks closer to her so she can hear what she is saying. "Corinn? You must stop this nonsense if you every want out of here!" 

Suddenly a bloody hand breaks through the glass and grabs Neptune's neck and starts strangling her. "Corinn..." 

Mars runs over to her. "Mars... Fire... Ignite!!" She shoots a stream of fire at the hand and it drops Neptune. Neptune crawls back to the other side of the corridor. Mars kneels down and comforts her. "Is that you, Mars? I know your fire anywhere." 

"Corinn! What do you think your doing to her?!" 

"She should be punished for abandoning me!" 

Mars looks thought the broken glass hole and sees Corinn's face. his eyes are filled with rage and fire. "Corinn, Neptune did nothing to hurt you." 

"She sent me here!!" 

"You were miss using your powers and going insane!!" 

"I don't know you!" 

"What?" 

Mars helps Neptune up. "I don't know you!! Get away from me!!!" They both back up down the corridor. "Alright, Corinn." 

"My name is Sailor Uranus!! Get away from me now!!" 

"It's okay if you don't want to talk." 

Mars leads Neptune down the corridor and they can hear Corinn screaming behind them. "Wait!! Wait!! Raye!! Nerissa!! No!! Don't leave me like this!!! I'm so alone!! No!!" 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Neo-Queen Serenity walks through the corridors of the Insane Asylum. She stops at one door and looks through it. "Sir?" A guy in a white uniform walks up to her. "Yes?" 

"I wish to see this boy." 

"Of course." 

The guy opens the door and lets her in. She walks over to the boy and sits next to him on his bed. "Elsion, it's been so long." 

"I know." 

He starts sobbing and buries his head in her dress. "How old are you now?" 

"Ten." 

"But your so small and when you were a little boy you grew so fast." "I'm... just a kid." 

He keeps on sobbing. He's ten but he looks only four or five years old. She wishes she would have never let Celia put him in here. "I believe this emotion of being lonely has stopped your growth." "That's what Raye says." 

He wipes some tears off his face and looks up at her. "Where's Raye?" 

"She didn't come." 

"I want to see Raye." 

"You can see her tomorrow." 

"I want to see her now!!" 

He starts sobbing again and she gets up. "I'm sorry Elsion." 

"It's not fair!!" 

She walks out of the room and shuts the door. "I want to see Raye!!" 

She sighs and walks down the corridor to enter another door. She keeps on walking till she reaches a door that has been repaired many times. "Corinn?" 

"Huh?" 

Corinn looks up from his bed and sees Neo-Queen Serenity's face. "Serena." 

"You don't have to call me that." 

"But it's your name." 

"Would you like me to come in?" 

"Yes." 

She motions for a guy to unlock the door and he lets her in. She walks over and sits next to Corinn. "I'm so stupid." 

"No you're not." 

"I should have never treated Nerissa like that, now I've lost her." 

"You haven't lost her." 

"She hasn't come back since the day I tried to kill her." 

"You didn't mean to hurt her." 

"I was so mad! After being locked up in here for so long, you lose all hope. I just want things to be like they use to be before this became Crystal Tokyo. Everyone hates their lives like this except for you." 

"I'm sorry Corinn, but we can not change the past." 

"We can change the future." 

"Yes." 

"Can you help me get out of here?" 

"I wish I could." 

"But you're the queen and I wish to see Nerissa. I miss her so much. I want to tell her how sorry I am." 

"You're right. I'll get you out of here." 

She stands up and heads for the door. "Don't forget Corinn, we're going to change the future." 

"Right." 

She leaves. Moments later Corinn hears the locks on the door being messed with. "Hello?" "The door opens and a guy steps in. "Alright, Corinn. You're free to leave." 

"Really?" 

"Yep, get out of here." 

Corinn gets up and walks out the door. She turns her head and sees Neo-Queen Serenity standing beside the door. She runs over to her and hugs her. "Thank you so much." "You should go see Nerissa now." 

"She's still here, right?" 

"Of course." 

Corinn lets go of her and starts running for the exit. When she reaches the door she stops and stares at the handle. The woman at the front desk watches him. "What are you waiting for? The queen gave us a direct order to let you go. You should be happy." 

"I am." 

She opens the door and runs outside, letting the rays of the sun warm up her cold dark body. "It's so nice to actually see the sun again." 

Neo-Queen Serenity walks up behind her and puts her hand on Corinn's shoulder. "She's waiting for you." 

She looks across the field to see Nerissa looking at her. "Nerissa." 

She starts running for Nerissa and she hugs her. "Nerissa." 

"Corinn." 

"I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're back to your normal self." 

King Darien walks up behind Neo-Queen Serenity. "Serenity." 

"Darien." 

"So Corinn is back to normal." 

"She was always normal. She just didn't realize it." 

"What about Elsion?" 

"They wouldn't let him go. They said he had much to learn." 

"Poor kid." 

"I should have let Sailor Pluto take care of him. He hasn't even grown since I last saw him." 

"But that was ten years ago." 

"I know. I guess the loneliness stopped his growth." 

"It must have." 

"I think I will let Sailor Pluto take care of him for awhile. At least till he's back to normal." 

"Yes, that would be a good idea." 

"I just hope he's willing to cooperate." 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Neo-Queen Serenity walks up to the Time Gate. "Who goes there?"  
  
"It's me."  
  
Pluto comes out of the shadows. "Princess?"  
  
She sees her and bows. "What may I do for you?"  
  
"Now, Pluto. This is a direct order from your queen. You have to go see Elsion."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said it was a direct order..."  
  
"As you wish..."  
  
Pluto gets up and follows the queen to Elsion's new home. She leads her to his room. "This is were he has been for the past ten years. I'll have you know he has stopped growing, so there is nothing to worry about."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The guard lets her in and she looks at Elsion. "My son."  
  
Elsion looks up at her and then turns his head. Pluto sits next to him. "Elsion, I'm so sorry, but it was for the best."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I looked into the future too much and I became a burden."  
  
"Where's my father?"  
  
"He... Died about a year after you came here."  
  
Tears start to stroll down his face. Pluto sets her garnet rod down and hugs him. "I'm so sorry."  
  
Pluto sobs also. Elsion finally hugs her back. "I want to see the sunshine again, mother."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Pluto gets up and walks into the hallway. She wipes the tears off her face and looks at her queen. "You must try again. Tell them that I was the one who put him here, so I should decide when he gets to leave."  
  
She nods her head and walks off. Pluto walks back into the room and picks up her garnet rod. "You're going home, Elsion."  
  
She picks him up also and he smiles for the first time in ten years. The guard watches her walk out into the hallway with him. "What do you think you're doing?!?!"  
  
He runs for her and she quickly turns around to put the end of her garnet rod to his neck. "Don't give me any shit, I'm finally in a good mood, so don't change it."  
  
He lets her go on and she sees the queen talking with the woman. She turns around and looks at Pluto. "It's fine with them."  
  
"Good."  
  
She walks out of the Insane Asylum and smiles. Elsion is giggling as her watches birds fly around him. "It's so beautiful..."  
  
Raye walks across the hill holding her five year old little boy. She sees them and runs up to Pluto. "I'm glad that you finally came to your senses, Pluto."  
  
"I should have done that a long time ago."  
  
Pluto looks at the boy Raye is holding. "I didn't know you had a child."  
  
"Yes, he's five years old now. His name is Milliardo."  
  
"And the husband?"  
  
"...Peacecraft."  
  
"You married him?!"  
  
"Yes and we will be moving to the Sanc Kingdom soon."  
  
Pluto touches Milliardo's platinum blonde hair. "He looks like his father."  
  
"He sure does."  
  
Raye starts to walk off. "I hope to see you soon Elsion."  
  
He waves goodbye and Raye vanishes. Pluto smiles. "Things are going to change."  
  
Four years later...  
  
Elsion has finally gotten back to a normal growing pace. He is now fourteen years old and Raye had another child. She sent a picture to Neo-Queen Serenity. She named her beautiful daughter Relena who is now four years old and her son Milliardo is nine. It's a shame that she looks nothing like Raye. Rini is now learning to rule Crystal Tokyo as queen from her mother. She is about nineteen years old. Her long pink hair reaches down to her feet and she looks just like her mother. Rini sighs. "I wonder how Raye is doing at the Sanc Kingdom."  
  
Her mother touches her shoulder. "She's doing fine."  
  
Rini realizes how cute Elsion has gotten. "If only he was older..."  
  
Twelve years later... *Sorry I'm skipping a lot of time...*  
  
The War is over and Rini is now ruling Crystal Tokyo in her mother's place. Both her parents had died in the war and the same happened to Raye and her husband. The rest of the scouts had died trying to protect Neo-Queen Serenity, but failed to do so. Rini has visited Milliardo and Relena many times, but Relena still does not know that she is a sailor scout. As for Elsion, he's a scout. Rini believes it is wrong, but he took on Pluto's job as the guardian of time. Lita's daughter, Ann, was let out of the Insane Asylum many years ago and she is now training to be a scout like her mother. Rini got married to her loving husband, Zenin who rules by her side. They had a daughter who they named Rika. She has bright green hair like her father and she wears it in the same style as her mother. Amy's daughter, Senya, who was never talked about came back to Crystal Tokyo to retrace her mother's foot steps. She is now the new Sailor Mercury who was way more advanced then the other training scouts. She has long brown hair like her father and she has her mother's dark blue eyes. Mina's daughter, Alicia is also taking her mother's place. Her hair is cut above her shoulders and it is blonde. *very kawaii!!* Amara and Michelle never did have any children and as for Hotaru... She is still alive, but is very weak as usual. Rini has decided to visit Relena once again.   
  
Rini walks up to her dear friend's daughter. "Hello, Relena."  
  
"Hi Miss Rini."  
  
She sits down in the living room of the Peacecraft mansion. Rini looks at the walls which are decorated with pictures of her crush Heero Yuy. "Have you talked to him lately?"  
  
"No, I can't find him any where."  
  
"Why don't you give up?"  
  
"Because it was destined and no matter what I do, I will find him."  
  
Rini hands Relena the transformation stick her mother once had. Relena takes it and examines it. "What's this?"  
  
"There's another war brewing. This might help..."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
